burningflames_practice_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Vocab
Pulchritudinous Edit Physically beautiful or pretty.  'Herculean' Edit Strong.  'Brawny' Edit Physically strong/Muscular.  'Tattered' Edit In poor condition.  'Cacophonous' Edit Involving a harsh, discordant mixture of sounds.  'Asperous' Edit Rough.  'Crystalline' Edit Very clear.  'Unwieldy' Edit Difficult to carry or move because of its size, shape, or weight.  'Umber' Edit A dark coloring, the mixture between brown and gold.  'Ashen' Edit Of the pale-gray color of ash. Also means pale of shock.  'Pallid' Edit Extremely pale of coloring. 'Atramentous' Edit Black in color.  'Caliginous' Edit Misty, dim, obscure, or dark.  'Ivory' Edit A creamy white color.  'Angst' Edit An acute but unspecific feeling of anxiety.  'Bravado' Edit A staggering show of courage. 'Capricious' Edit Impulsive and unpredictable.  'Caustic' Edit Sarcastic.  'Ennui' Edit Boredom. 'Fastidious' Edit Difficult to please.  'Fiasco' Edit A complete failure.  'Gregarious' Edit Sociable.  'Infinitesimal' Edit Unmeasurably small.  'Lurid' Edit Pale, usually used in a sense of beauty.  'Peevish' Edit Easily annoyed. 'Scintillating' Edit Sparkling or shining brilliantly.  'Sanguine Fluid' Edit Blood.  'Monumental' Edit Someone or something of great importance. Also means large in size.  'Enervating' Edit Causing one to feel drained of energy.  'Omnipotent' Edit Someone that feels like they have unlimited power to do anything. 'Boisterous' Edit Noisy or energetic.  'Encompassing' Edit To surround something or someone and hold within.  'Grandoise' Edit Impressive or magnificent appearance in style. Also means large in size.  'Fluster' Edit Make someone agitated or confused.  'Unsettling' Edit Causing one to feel anxious or uneasy.  'Luminous' Edit Shining brilliantly, radiant or lustrous. 'Juggernaut' Edit A huge, powerful, and overwhelming force or institution.  'Optimistic' Edit Hopeful and confident about the future.  'Mysterious' Edit Difficult to understand, explain, or identify.  'Gracious' Edit Courteous, kind and pleasant. Can also be used in a sense of elegance With having a good posture.  'Beauteous' Edit Beautiful (pretty)  'Statuesque' Edit Attractively tall and dignified. 'Gargantuan' Edit Enormous.  'Acrimony' Edit Bitterness or ill feeling.  'Prepossessing' Edit Attractive or appealing in presence.  'Hued' Edit Having a hue or color as specified. (Example: The rosy-hued dawn) 'Youthful' Edit Young or seeming young.  'Mesmerizing' Edit Holding the attention of someone to the exclusion of all else or so as to transfix them, usually used in a sense of beauty.  'Mesmeric' Edit Causing a person to become completely transfixed and unaware of anything else around them, usually used in a sensoe of beauty.  'Enchanting' Edit Filling someone with delight or charm.  'Bedazzling' Edit Greatly impressing someone with brilliance or skill. 'Fascinating' Edit Being irresistible and drawing the attention and interest of someone; interesting.  'Compelling' Edit Forcing or obliging someone to do something.  'Alluring' Edit Being powerfully and mysteriously attractive or fascinating or seductive.  'Enticing' Edit Attractive or tempting; see alluring.  'Oath' Edit A solemn promise, often invoking a divine witness, regarding one's future action or behavior.  'Antagonistic' Edit Showing or feeling active opposition or hostility toward someone or something.  'Attentive' Edit Paying close attention to something.  'Barren' Edit (Land) Too poor to produce much or any vegetation.  'Exquisite' Edit Extremely beautiful and typically, delicate or rare.  'Vociferated' Edit Shout, complain, or argue loudly or vehemently. 'Morose' Edit Sullen and ill-tempered.  'Depraved' Edit Morally corrupt or wicked.  'Mournful' Edit Feeling, expressing, or inducing sadness, regret, or grief.  'Bellowing' Edit Emitting a deep loud roar, typically in pain or anger.  'Beastly' Edit Very unpleasant.  'Desire' Edit Strongly wishing for or wanting something.  'Forsaken' Edit Abandoned or deserted.  'Lithe' Edit Thin, supple, or graceful  'Despise' Edit Feel contempt or deep repugnance for; to hate something or someone.  'Loathe' Edit Feel intense hate or disgust for; see despise. Black: Edit :Atramentous :::Black as ink; dark. '' :Atramental :::''To be black in color; dark. :Ebony :::A deep, lustrous black. :Melanoid :::Having melanin, which makes something have a dark, black color. :Obsidian-hued :::Having the same black color as obsidian. :Piceous :::Pitch black. :Stygian :::Dark, as in color; black. 'Gray:' EditEdit :Cinereal :::Having the shade of ash; gray. :Sere :::Gray in color. 'White:' EditEdit :Achromic :::Free from color. :Alabaster :::White. :Argentine :::White, almost resembling silver. :Blanched :::Without color. :Eburnean :::Resembling ivory in color; white. :Ivory-hued :::Resembling the hard white substance, composing of the tusks of elephants, walruses, etc.; white. 'Brown:' EditEdit :Auburn :::A reddish-brown or goldish-brown. :Ecru :::Very light brown in color. :Ecrueed :::Meaning ecru. :Henna :::A red-brown or orange-brown. :Ochre :::A pale yellow-brown, orange-brown, or reddish-brown. :Sepia :::A dark brown. :Sienna :::Reddish-brown or yellowish-brown. :Sorrel :::A light reddish-brown. :Umber :::A dusky, dark brown. 'Blue:'EditEdit :Azure :::A light blue, or blue with a tint of purple. :Cerulean :::A deep, rich blue. :Cesious :::Sky blue in color. :Chalybeous :::A very dark blue, almost black. :Cobalt :::Blue. :Cyaneous :::A deep blue; cerulean. :Gentian :::Blue in color. :Marine :::As in ocean blue. 'Red:'EditEdit :Cardinal :::Of the color cardinal; red. :Carmine :::Crimson; a purplish-red. :Cerise :::Moderate to deep red. :Roseate :::Tinged with rose; rosy; pale red. :Rubicund :::Red or resembling to red in color. :Sanguine :::Reddish. :Titian :::Resembling the color of rust. :Vermillion :::A brilliant scarlet red. 'Green:'EditEdit :Beryl :::Resembling beryl, a green mineral; green. :Celadon :::A pale gray-green; jade in color. :Citron :::A grayish-greenish color. :Chartreuse :::A clear light green. :Malachite :::Resembling the green mineral, malachite; green. :Myrtle :::Dark green with a bluish tinge. :Verdigris :::A minty color; bluish-green. :Viridian :::Bluish-green. 'Yellow:'EditEdit :Bisque :::A pale, brownish-yellow. (The nut was bisque in color.) :Canary :::A light, clear yellow. :Chrome :::A pale yellow, almost tan in color. :Citrine :::Pale yellow; lemon-colored. :Flavescent :::Yellowish. :Fulvous :::Tawny; dull yellowish-gray or yellowish-brown. :Saffron :::A yellowish-orange color. :Xanthous :::Yellow. 'Purple:' EditEdit :Amaranthine :::A purplish-red color; crimson. :Amethyst :::A purplish tint. :Heliotrope :::A light tint of purple; reddish lavender. :Lavender :::A pale bluish-purple. :Lilac :::A pale reddish-purple. :Magenta :::A purplish-red. :Mauve :::A pale bluish-purple. :Orchid :::A bluish to reddish purple. :Perse :::A very deep shade of purple. :Violaceous :::Of violet color; bluish-purple. 'Orange:'EditEdit :Apricot :::A pale orange. :Coral :::The s''carlet; a reddish-orange.'' :Tangerine :::Deep orange. 'Texture »'EditEdit 'Lush:'EditEdit :Luscious ::Richly satisfying to the senses or the mind. (She groomed her luscious pelt.) :Opulent :::Rich or abundant. (The forest was opulent with wildlife.) :Sensuous :::Luscious; satisfying to the senses. :Succulent :::Abundant in desirable qualities. :Voluptuous :::Sensuously pleasing. 'Fluffy:'EditEdit :Floccose :::Consisting of woolly tufts or long, soft hairs. :Flocculent :::Covered with a soft, furry substance. '' :Pileous :::''Furry or fluffy. :Velutinous :::Having a soft, fluffy surface. :Voluminous :::Of ample size, extent, or fullness. (Her hair was voluminous after showering.) 'Ragged:' EditEdit :Disheveled :::Hanging loosly or in disorder; unkempt; untidy; disarranged. :Frayed :::Disordered. 'Jagged:'EditEdit :Serrated :::Having a notched edge or sawlike teeth, especially for cutting. 'Sharp:' EditEdit :Acuminated :::Sharp or keen. '' :Cuspidate :''Ending in a sharp point. (His claws were cuspidated.) 'Rough:'EditEdit :Asperous :::Rough; scabrous. :Scabrous :::Having a rough surface. :Unshorn :::Not cut; having a rough edge. 'Size »' EditEdit 'Big:' EditEdit :Ample :::Of or more of adequate extent, size, or amount; large. :Colossal :::Great in size, extent, or degree; giant. :Monumental :::Massive or imposing. 'Small:' EditEdit :Compact :::Having a small area; small in size. :Diminutive :::Small; little; tiny. :Miniscule :::Very small. '' :Petite :::''Having a small, trim figure; usually used with females. 'Skinny:'EditEdit :Angular :::Bony, lean, or guant. (The tall, angular man...) :Emaciated :::Abnormally thin caused by lack of nutrition or by disease. :Lanky :::Ungracefully thin and rawboned; scrawny; gaunt. :Lean :::Having a noticebly small amount of body fat. :Skeletal :::Scrawny; resembling a skeleton. :Slender :::Thin or slight, in a way that is light and graceful. :Tenuous :::Thin or slender in form. 'Overweight:'EditEdit :Buxom :::Plump. :Corpulant :::Large or bulky of body; portly; stout. :Portly :::Rather heavy or fat. :Rotund :::Plump or fat; round. :Stout :::Bulky in figure. 'Looks »'EditEdit 'Beautiful:'EditEdit :Alluring :::Very attractive or tempting; enticing; seductive. :Captivating :::Attracting because of beauty; holding attention. :Enchanting :::Charming; captivating. :Enticing :::Alluring. :Mesmeric :::Compelling, fascinating; beautiful. '' :Mesmerizing :::''Mesmeric. :Prepossessed :::Spellbinding because of beauty. 'Handsome:'EditEdit :Pulchritudinous :::Physically beautiful; comely. '' :Virile :::''Befitting a man; masculinely handsome; manly. 'Glowing:' EditEdit :Luminous :::Radiating or reflecting light; shining; brilliant. :Lustrous :::Bright; luminous; shining. :Scintillating :::Sparkly or glowing. :Vivid :::Strikingly bright or intense. 'Strong:'EditEdit :Herculean :::Having enormous strength or courage; having the great strength of Hercules. :Robust :::Strong and healthy; well-built; muscular. :Stalwart :::Strongly built; sturdy and robust. '' 'Intimidating:EditEdit :Appalling :::Causing dismay or fright. :Daunting :::To overcome with fear; intimidate. :Dire :::Causing great fear. :Formidable :::Causing fear, apprehension, or dread; intimidating. :Imposing :::Very impressive because of great size, stately appearance, strength, dignity, etc. :Puissant :::Powerful; mighty. :Redoubtable :::Something worthy of being feared; formidable. '''Emotions »EditEdit 'Happy:' EditEdit :Ecstatic :::Excited; full of joy. :Elated :::Very happy; joyful. :Joyous :::Joyful; happy; jubilant. :Jubilant :::Showing great joy. 'Sad:'EditEdit :Bereaved :::Greatly saddened, usually because of a death of a loved one. :Disconsolate :::Hopelessly unhappy; gloomy; cheerless. '' :Dismal :::''Gloomy; cheerless. :Melancholy :::A gloomy state of mind; depression. '' :Morose :::''Gloomy or sullen. 'Angry:'EditEdit :Antagonized :::To be hostile or unfriendly. '' :Bitter :::''Resentful or cynical. :Indignant :::Feeling or expressing strong displeasure. :Riled :::Irritated or vexed. :Splenetic :::Spiteful; irritable. 'Brave:'EditEdit :Audacious :::Extremely bold or daring; recklessly brave. '' :Brazen :::''Shameless; bold. :Intrepid :::Resolutely fearless; dauntless. '' :Reckless :::''Unconcerned about consequences; careless of danger. :Temerarious :::Reckless; rash. 'Aggressive:' EditEdit :Barbaric :::Aggressive without a civilizing influences; savage. :Bellicose :::Inclined or eager to fight; aggressively hostile; belligerent; pugnacious. :Belligerent :::Of warlike character; aggressively hostile; bellicose. :Contentious :::Tending to argument or fight; quarrelsome. :Pugnacious :::'' Inclined to quarrel or fight readily; quarrelsome; belligerent; combative.'' :Truculent :::Aggressively hostile; belligerent. 'Suspicious:'EditEdit :Apprehensive :::'' Uneasy or fearful about something that might happen''. :Cautious :::To be careful or wary of something. :Dubious :::Doubtful. '' :Incredulous :::''Not credulous; disinclined or indisposed to believe; skeptical. '' :Skeptical :::''Having an additude of doubt. 'Kind:'EditEdit :Affectionate :::Showing, indicating, or characterized by affection or love; fondly tender. :Altruistic :::Unselfishly concerned for or devoted to the welfare of others. (The medicine cat was so altruistic that she healed others before helping herself.) :Amiable :::Having or showing pleasant or good-natured personal qualities. :Charitable :::Generous in donations or ifts to relieve the needs of indigent, ill, or helpless persons or animals. (A charitable man gave much money to feed the poor.) :Compassionate :::Having or showing deep sympathy and sorrow for another who is stricken by misfortune. :Cordial :::Courteous and gracious; friendly; warm. :Gracious :::Pleasantly kind, benevolent, and courteous. 'Evil:'EditEdit :Execrable :::Utterly detestable; abonminale; abhorrent. :Heinous :::Hateful; odious; abominable. :Malevolent :::Evil; harmful; injurious. :Malicious :::Full of, characterized by, or showing malice; intentionally harmful; spiteful. :Nefarious :::Extremely wicked or villainous; iniquitous. :Pernicious :::Causing insidious harm or ruin; ruinous; injurious; hurtful. :Rancorous :::Full of, characterized by, or showing bitterness, resentment or ill will; hatred, malice. 'Lighting »'EditEdit 'Bright:' EditEdit :Auroral :::Of or like the dawn. :Effulgent :::Shining forth brilliantly; radiant. :Illuminated :::Brightened with light. :Incandescent :::Intensely bright; brilliant. :Luminous :::Radiating or reflecting light; shining; bright. :Radiant :::Shining; bright. :Vivid :::Strikingly bright or intense. 'Dark:'EditEdit :Aphotic :::Lightless; dark. :Caliginous :::Misty; dim; dark. :Cimmerian :::Very dark; gloomy. :Obfuscous :::Dark or unclear. :Opaque :::Not shining or bright; dark; dull. :Somber :::Gloomily dark; shadowy; dimly lighted. :Tenebrous :::Dark; gloomy; obscure. 'Pale:'EditEdit :Pallid :::Pale; faint or deficient in color; wan. 'Movement »'EditEdit 'Walked:'EditEdit :Amble :::To go at a slow, easy pace. :Ambulate :::To walk about or move from place to place. :Canter :::An easy gallop or stride; to walk with a quick pace. :Promenade :::A stroll or walk; to stroll. :Saunter :::To walk leisurely. :Traipse :::To walk aimlessly or idly. :Traverse :::To pass or move around. 'Sit:'EditEdit :Alight :::To settle or stay after descending. (The bird alighted on the branch.) :Ensconce :::To settle. (I found her in the library, ensconced in an armchair.) 'Leap:'EditEdit :Ascend :::To move or rise upward. :Escalate :::To move or rise upward. :Launch :::To hurl or throw. (She launched herself into the battle.) :Surge :::A strong, forward movement, rush or sweep. (He surged forward with great power.) :Upsurge :::The act of surging up. 'Turn or Twist:'EditEdit :Contort :::To twist or bend. :Gyrate :::To rotate; move in a circle or spiral. :Pirouette :::To whirl around, more especially on the toes. :Revolve :::To turn around or rotate. 'Sway:'EditEdit :Fluctuate :::To shift; usually connected with the mind. (Her thoughts fluctuated often, because she couldn't decide what to wear.) :Oscillate :::To swing or move back and forth. :Waver :::To sway to and fro. 'Lower:'EditEdit :Cascade :::To pour or fall down rapidly. :Descend :::To move or come down. :Detrude :::To move down. :Gravitate :::To move down under the influence of gravity; sink; fall. 'Narrow:'EditEdit :Circumscribe :::To limit or confine narrowly. :Constrict :::To cause to shrink or narrow. :Contract :::To make smaller. :Diminish :::To make something smaller. :Taper :::To make smaller or thinner. 'Sheathe:'EditEdit :Recede :::To move back; bring in; withdraw. :Retract :::To draw back or in. :Withdraw :::To draw back. 'Unsheathe:'EditEdit :Extract :::To draw forward or out. 'Groom:'EditEdit :Prim :::To make neater or cleaner, as in appearance. :Refine :::To make fine or better, as in appearance. 'For Combat »'EditEdit 'Claw or Scratch:'EditEdit :Cleave ::To split or sever. :Lacerate ::To tear roughly; to wound deeply; mangle. :Mangle ::To injure severely, disfigure, or mutilate by cutting or slashing. :Sever ::To forcibly cut or scratch into parts; to cleave 'Kick':EditEdit :Calcitrate ::To kick. 'Stab':EditEdit :Perforate ::To make a hole by boring, piercing, puncturing, etc. 'Take Apart:'EditEdit :Dislocate ::To put out of joint or out of position, as a limb or organ. :Dismantle ::To disassemble; take apart. 'Paralyze':EditEdit :Appall ::To paralyze with fear, horror, or dismay. :Incapacitate ::To deprive of ability; make incapable or unfit; disable. :Prostrate ::To overthrow, overcome, or reduce something into helplessness; to reduce to physical weakness or exhaustion. 'Dig':EditEdit :Gorge ::To rip into. :Gouge ::To dig into forcibly. :Immerge ::To plunge into. ''(He immerged his claws into his opponent.) :Immerse ::''To plunge into; immerge :Plunge ::To forcibly cast or thrust suddenly into something; immerse; submerge. (She plunged a dagger into his heart.) 'Drill':EditEdit :Bore ::To make a hole in something forcibly; pierce; puncture. :Perforate ::To pierce and make a hole in. :Puncture ::To make a hole in. (One of the knife blows had punctured a lung.) 'Scrape':EditEdit :Abradiate ::To scrape. :Excoriate ::To damage by scraping the surface of the skin. 'Smash or Slam:'EditEdit :Cudgel ::To slam into. 'Slaughter':EditEdit :Decimate ::To kill, destroy; maul. 'Break':EditEdit :Fragmentize ::To break into fragments; shatter. 'Tear or Disfigure':EditEdit :Mutilate ::To inflict a violent and disfiguring injury upon. (The leg was badly mutilated.) Black: Edit :::Atramentous :::::Black as ink; dark. '' :::Atramental :::::''To be black in color; dark. :::Ebony :::::A deep, lustrous black. :::Melanoid :::::Having melanin, which makes something have a dark, black color. :::Obsidian-hued :::::Having the same black color as obsidian. :::Piceous :::::Pitch black. :::Stygian :::::Dark, as in color; black. 'Gray:' EditEdit :::Cinereal :::::Having the shade of ash; gray. :::Sere :::::Gray in color. 'White:' EditEdit :::Achromic :::::Free from color. :::Alabaster :::::White. :::Argentine :::::White, almost resembling silver. :::Blanched :::::Without color. :::Eburnean :::::Resembling ivory in color; white. :::Ivory-hued :::::Resembling the hard white substance, composing of the tusks of elephants, walruses, etc.; white. 'Brown:' EditEdit :::Auburn :::::A reddish-brown or goldish-brown. :::Ecru :::::Very light brown in color. :::Ecrueed :::::Meaning ecru. :::Henna :::::A red-brown or orange-brown. :::Ochre :::::A pale yellow-brown, orange-brown, or reddish-brown. :::Sepia :::::A dark brown. :::Sienna :::::Reddish-brown or yellowish-brown. :::Sorrel :::::A light reddish-brown. :::Umber :::::A dusky, dark brown. 'Blue:'EditEdit :::Azure :::::A light blue, or blue with a tint of purple. :::Cerulean :::::A deep, rich blue. :::Cesious :::::Sky blue in color. :::Chalybeous :::::A very dark blue, almost black. :::Cobalt :::::Blue. :::Cyaneous :::::A deep blue; cerulean. :::Gentian :::::Blue in color. :::Marine :::::As in ocean blue. 'Red:'EditEdit :::Cardinal :::::Of the color cardinal; red. :::Carmine :::::Crimson; a purplish-red. :::Cerise :::::Moderate to deep red. :::Roseate :::::Tinged with rose; rosy; pale red. :::Rubicund :::::Red or resembling to red in color. :::Sanguine :::::Reddish. :::Titian :::::Resembling the color of rust. :::Vermillion :::::A brilliant scarlet red. 'Green:'EditEdit :::Beryl :::::Resembling beryl, a green mineral; green. :::Celadon :::::A pale gray-green; jade in color. :::Citron :::::A grayish-greenish color. :::Chartreuse :::::A clear light green. :::Malachite :::::Resembling the green mineral, malachite; green. :::Myrtle :::::Dark green with a bluish tinge. :::Verdigris :::::A minty color; bluish-green. :::Viridian :::::Bluish-green. 'Yellow:'EditEdit :::Bisque :::::A pale, brownish-yellow. (The nut was bisque in color.) :::Canary :::::A light, clear yellow. :::Chrome :::::A pale yellow, almost tan in color. :::Citrine :::::Pale yellow; lemon-colored. :::Flavescent :::::Yellowish. :::Fulvous :::::Tawny; dull yellowish-gray or yellowish-brown. :::Saffron :::::A yellowish-orange color. :::Xanthous :::::Yellow. 'Purple:' EditEdit :::Amaranthine :::::A purplish-red color; crimson. :::Amethyst :::::A purplish tint. :::Heliotrope :::::A light tint of purple; reddish lavender. :::Lavender :::::A pale bluish-purple. :::Lilac :::::A pale reddish-purple. :::Magenta :::::A purplish-red. :::Mauve :::::A pale bluish-purple. :::Orchid :::::A bluish to reddish purple. :::Perse :::::A very deep shade of purple. :::Violaceous :::::Of violet color; bluish-purple. 'Orange:'EditEdit :::Apricot :::::A pale orange. :::Coral :::::The s''carlet; a reddish-orange.'' :::Tangerine :::::Deep orange. 'Texture »'EditEdit 'Lush:'EditEdit :::Luscious ::::Richly satisfying to the senses or the mind. (She groomed her luscious pelt.) :::Opulent :::::Rich or abundant. (The forest was opulent with wildlife.) :::Sensuous :::::Luscious; satisfying to the senses. :::Succulent :::::Abundant in desirable qualities. :::Voluptuous :::::Sensuously pleasing. 'Fluffy:'EditEdit :::Floccose :::::Consisting of woolly tufts or long, soft hairs. :::Flocculent :::::Covered with a soft, furry substance. '' :::Pileous :::::''Furry or fluffy. :::Velutinous :::::Having a soft, fluffy surface. :::Voluminous :::::Of ample size, extent, or fullness. (Her hair was voluminous after showering.) 'Ragged:' EditEdit :::Disheveled :::::Hanging loosly or in disorder; unkempt; untidy; disarranged. :::Frayed :::::Disordered. 'Jagged:'EditEdit :::Serrated :::::Having a notched edge or sawlike teeth, especially for cutting. 'Sharp:' EditEdit :::Acuminated :::::Sharp or keen. '' :::Cuspidate :::''Ending in a sharp point. (His claws were cuspidated.) 'Rough:'EditEdit :::Asperous :::::Rough; scabrous. :::Scabrous :::::Having a rough surface. :::Unshorn :::::Not cut; having a rough edge. 'Size »' EditEdit 'Big:' EditEdit :::Ample :::::Of or more of adequate extent, size, or amount; large. :::Colossal :::::Great in size, extent, or degree; giant. :::Monumental :::::Massive or imposing. 'Small:' EditEdit :::Compact :::::Having a small area; small in size. :::Diminutive :::::Small; little; tiny. :::Miniscule :::::Very small. '' :::Petite :::::''Having a small, trim figure; usually used with females. 'Skinny:'EditEdit :::Angular :::::Bony, lean, or guant. (The tall, angular man...) :::Emaciated :::::Abnormally thin caused by lack of nutrition or by disease. :::Lanky :::::Ungracefully thin and rawboned; scrawny; gaunt. :::Lean :::::Having a noticebly small amount of body fat. :::Skeletal :::::Scrawny; resembling a skeleton. :::Slender :::::Thin or slight, in a way that is light and graceful. :::Tenuous :::::Thin or slender in form. 'Overweight:'EditEdit :::Buxom :::::Plump. :::Corpulant :::::Large or bulky of body; portly; stout. :::Portly :::::Rather heavy or fat. :::Rotund :::::Plump or fat; round. :::Stout :::::Bulky in figure. 'Looks »'EditEdit 'Beautiful:'EditEdit :::Alluring :::::Very attractive or tempting; enticing; seductive. :::Captivating :::::Attracting because of beauty; holding attention. :::Enchanting :::::Charming; captivating. :::Enticing :::::Alluring. :::Mesmeric :::::Compelling, fascinating; beautiful. '' :::Mesmerizing :::::''Mesmeric. :::Prepossessed :::::Spellbinding because of beauty. 'Handsome:'EditEdit :::Pulchritudinous :::::Physically beautiful; comely. '' :::Virile :::::''Befitting a man; masculinely handsome; manly. 'Glowing:' EditEdit :::Luminous :::::Radiating or reflecting light; shining; brilliant. :::Lustrous :::::Bright; luminous; shining. :::Scintillating :::::Sparkly or glowing. :::Vivid :::::Strikingly bright or intense. 'Strong:'EditEdit :::Herculean :::::Having enormous strength or courage; having the great strength of Hercules. :::Robust :::::Strong and healthy; well-built; muscular. :::Stalwart :::::Strongly built; sturdy and robust. '' 'Intimidating:EditEdit :::Appalling :::::Causing dismay or fright. :::Daunting :::::To overcome with fear; intimidate. :::Dire :::::Causing great fear. :::Formidable :::::Causing fear, apprehension, or dread; intimidating. :::Imposing :::::Very impressive because of great size, stately appearance, strength, dignity, etc. :::Puissant :::::Powerful; mighty. :::Redoubtable :::::Something worthy of being feared; formidable. '''Emotions »EditEdit 'Happy:' EditEdit :::Ecstatic :::::Excited; full of joy. :::Elated :::::Very happy; joyful. :::Joyous :::::Joyful; happy; jubilant. :::Jubilant :::::Showing great joy. 'Sad:'EditEdit :::Bereaved :::::Greatly saddened, usually because of a death of a loved one. :::Disconsolate :::::Hopelessly unhappy; gloomy; cheerless. '' :::Dismal :::::''Gloomy; cheerless. :::Melancholy :::::A gloomy state of mind; depression. '' :::Morose :::::''Gloomy or sullen. 'Angry:'EditEdit :::Antagonized :::::To be hostile or unfriendly. '' :::Bitter :::::''Resentful or cynical. :::Indignant :::::Feeling or expressing strong displeasure. :::Riled :::::Irritated or vexed. :::Splenetic :::::Spiteful; irritable. 'Brave:'EditEdit :::Audacious :::::Extremely bold or daring; recklessly brave. '' :::Brazen :::::''Shameless; bold. :::Intrepid :::::Resolutely fearless; dauntless. '' :::Reckless :::::''Unconcerned about consequences; careless of danger. :::Temerarious :::::Reckless; rash. 'Aggressive:' EditEdit :::Barbaric :::::Aggressive without a civilizing influences; savage. :::Bellicose :::::Inclined or eager to fight; aggressively hostile; belligerent; pugnacious. :::Belligerent :::::Of warlike character; aggressively hostile; bellicose. :::Contentious :::::Tending to argument or fight; quarrelsome. :::Pugnacious :::::'' Inclined to quarrel or fight readily; quarrelsome; belligerent; combative.'' :::Truculent :::::Aggressively hostile; belligerent. 'Suspicious:'EditEdit :::Apprehensive :::::'' Uneasy or fearful about something that might happen''. :::Cautious :::::To be careful or wary of something. :::Dubious :::::Doubtful. '' :::Incredulous :::::''Not credulous; disinclined or indisposed to believe; skeptical. '' :::Skeptical :::::''Having an additude of doubt. 'Kind:'EditEdit :::Affectionate :::::Showing, indicating, or characterized by affection or love; fondly tender. :::Altruistic :::::Unselfishly concerned for or devoted to the welfare of others. (The medicine cat was so altruistic that she healed others before helping herself.) :::Amiable :::::Having or showing pleasant or good-natured personal qualities. :::Charitable :::::Generous in donations or ifts to relieve the needs of indigent, ill, or helpless persons or animals. (A charitable man gave much money to feed the poor.) :::Compassionate :::::Having or showing deep sympathy and sorrow for another who is stricken by misfortune. :::Cordial :::::Courteous and gracious; friendly; warm. :::Gracious :::::Pleasantly kind, benevolent, and courteous. 'Evil:'EditEdit :::Execrable :::::Utterly detestable; abonminale; abhorrent. :::Heinous :::::Hateful; odious; abominable. :::Malevolent :::::Evil; harmful; injurious. :::Malicious :::::Full of, characterized by, or showing malice; intentionally harmful; spiteful. :::Nefarious :::::Extremely wicked or villainous; iniquitous. :::Pernicious :::::Causing insidious harm or ruin; ruinous; injurious; hurtful. :::Rancorous :::::Full of, characterized by, or showing bitterness, resentment or ill will; hatred, malice. 'Lighting »'EditEdit 'Bright:' EditEdit :::Auroral :::::Of or like the dawn. :::Effulgent :::::Shining forth brilliantly; radiant. :::Illuminated :::::Brightened with light. :::Incandescent :::::Intensely bright; brilliant. :::Luminous :::::Radiating or reflecting light; shining; bright. :::Radiant :::::Shining; bright. :::Vivid :::::Strikingly bright or intense. 'Dark:'EditEdit :::Aphotic :::::Lightless; dark. :::Caliginous :::::Misty; dim; dark. :::Cimmerian :::::Very dark; gloomy. :::Obfuscous :::::Dark or unclear. :::Opaque :::::Not shining or bright; dark; dull. :::Somber :::::Gloomily dark; shadowy; dimly lighted. :::Tenebrous :::::Dark; gloomy; obscure. 'Pale:'EditEdit :::Pallid :::::Pale; faint or deficient in color; wan. 'Movement »'EditEdit 'Walked:'EditEdit :::Amble :::::To go at a slow, easy pace. :::Ambulate :::::To walk about or move from place to place. :::Canter :::::An easy gallop or stride; to walk with a quick pace. :::Promenade :::::A stroll or walk; to stroll. :::Saunter :::::To walk leisurely. :::Traipse :::::To walk aimlessly or idly. :::Traverse :::::To pass or move around. 'Sit:'EditEdit :::Alight :::::To settle or stay after descending. (The bird alighted on the branch.) :::Ensconce :::::To settle. (I found her in the library, ensconced in an armchair.) 'Leap:'EditEdit :::Ascend :::::To move or rise upward. :::Escalate :::::To move or rise upward. :::Launch :::::To hurl or throw. (She launched herself into the battle.) :::Surge :::::A strong, forward movement, rush or sweep. (He surged forward with great power.) :::Upsurge :::::The act of surging up. 'Turn or Twist:'EditEdit :::Contort :::::To twist or bend. :::Gyrate :::::To rotate; move in a circle or spiral. :::Pirouette :::::To whirl around, more especially on the toes. :::Revolve :::::To turn around or rotate. 'Sway:'EditEdit :::Fluctuate :::::To shift; usually connected with the mind. (Her thoughts fluctuated often, because she couldn't decide what to wear.) :::Oscillate :::::To swing or move back and forth. :::Waver :::::To sway to and fro. 'Lower:'EditEdit :::Cascade :::::To pour or fall down rapidly. :::Descend :::::To move or come down. :::Detrude :::::To move down. :::Gravitate :::::To move down under the influence of gravity; sink; fall. 'Narrow:'EditEdit :::Circumscribe :::::To limit or confine narrowly. :::Constrict :::::To cause to shrink or narrow. :::Contract :::::To make smaller. :::Diminish :::::To make something smaller. :::Taper :::::To make smaller or thinner. 'Sheathe:'EditEdit :::Recede :::::To move back; bring in; withdraw. :::Retract :::::To draw back or in. :::Withdraw :::::To draw back. 'Unsheathe:'EditEdit :::Extract :::::To draw forward or out. 'Groom:'EditEdit :::Prim :::::To make neater or cleaner, as in appearance. :::Refine :::::To make fine or better, as in appearance. :: 'For Combat »'EditEdit 'Claw or Scratch:'EditEdit :::Cleave ::::To split or sever. :::Lacerate ::::To tear roughly; to wound deeply; mangle. :::Mangle ::::To injure severely, disfigure, or mutilate by cutting or slashing. :::Sever ::::To forcibly cut or scratch into parts; to cleave 'Kick':EditEdit :::Calcitrate ::::To kick. 'Stab':EditEdit :::Perforate ::::To make a hole by boring, piercing, puncturing, etc. 'Take Apart:'EditEdit :::Dislocate ::::To put out of joint or out of position, as a limb or organ. :::Dismantle ::::To disassemble; take apart. 'Paralyze':EditEdit :::Appall ::::To paralyze with fear, horror, or dismay. :::Incapacitate ::::To deprive of ability; make incapable or unfit; disable. :::Prostrate ::::To overthrow, overcome, or reduce something into helplessness; to reduce to physical weakness or exhaustion. 'Dig':EditEdit :::Gorge ::::To rip into. :::Gouge ::::To dig into forcibly. :::Immerge ::::To plunge into. ''(He immerged his claws into his opponent.) :::Immerse ::::''To plunge into; immerge :::Plunge ::::To forcibly cast or thrust suddenly into something; immerse; submerge. (She plunged a dagger into his heart.) 'Drill':EditEdit :::Bore ::::To make a hole in something forcibly; pierce; puncture. :::Perforate ::::To pierce and make a hole in. :::Puncture ::::To make a hole in. (One of the knife blows had punctured a lung.) 'Scrape':EditEdit :::Abradiate ::::To scrape. :::Excoriate ::::To damage by scraping the surface of the skin. 'Smash or Slam:'EditEdit :::Cudgel ::::To slam into. 'Slaughter':EditEdit :::Decimate ::::To kill, destroy; maul. 'Break':EditEdit :::Fragmentize ::::To break into fragments; shatter. 'Tear or Disfigure':EditEdit :::Mutilate ::::To inflict a violent and disfiguring injury upon. (The leg was badly mutilated.) ::::Strong: Juggernaut, Onersome. Heavy: Burdensome Tall: Prodigious, Inordinate (Unnatural is also Prodigious and inordinate) Beautiful: Prepossessing, Aesthetic Fluffy: Floccose, Satin Rough: Asperous Handsome: Pulchritudinous Thin, Supple, Graceful: Lissome Descriptive: Bad: Indefatigable Bitter, Abusive: Vituperative Destructive: Pestilent Unpleasant: Execrable Secretive: Clandestine Smart, Clever: Astute